


One Shots

by veramj



Category: British Singers RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinks, One Shot Collection, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramj/pseuds/veramj
Summary: El título y los tags lo dicen todo. Principalmente oneshots de HS, pero a lo mejor hago de más personajes en un futuro. Puede que suba algún chapter en inglés, también.¡Espero que os guste!The title and tags say it all. Mainly Harry Styles one shots, but maybe I'll add new characters. Maybe I'll add some english chapters too.Enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Oficial Styles

Mi instituto no era un instituto de pequeños delincuentes o fuertemente problemático, pero si es verdad que las fugas eran más comunes de lo que se pensaba y que en anteriores años había habido alguna que otra pelea en la puerta del mismo. La solución que impusieron fue relativamente sencilla: Dos policías en los aparcamientos donde se encontraba el portón del instituto, tanto a la llegada como a la salida. Y digo relativamente, porque el primer día que observé a los policías, se me cayó el alma al suelo.

Su pelo castaño iba amarrado en una especie de moño despeinado que jamás había visto en una figura de autoridad, acompañado de tatuajes que decoraban sus brazos. Tenía unos ojos verdes que deslumbrarían al mismísimo diablo y su mirada cuando se concentraba, frunciendo el ceño, siempre me quitaba el aliento. Era alto, pero no estaba tan desarrollado físicamente como el resto de compañeros que habían con él. Aun así, me encantaba. Jamás pude escuchar su voz pero estaba segura de que le encajaría a la perfección.

Lo único que parecía no importarles, era que fumásemos. A la salida siempre había una cantidad decente de personas fumando, y yo a veces formaba parte de ese grupo. Siempre quise fumar delante suya y así retarlo silenciosamente de alguna forma, pero me achantaba una vez llegaba al instituto y lo veía. Además, sabía que le daría igual. Solo sería otra de las tantas que hacían lo mismo, aunque en el fondo tuviese la esperanza de que se fijase, de alguna forma u otra, en mi.

Era jueves, y llegué más temprano de lo que me gustaría. Pude localizar el coche patrulla y los usuales dos policías de pie al lado, ninguno siendo el que me interesaba. Saqué mi cajetilla de cigarros (los cuales para rematar, eran de menta) y saqué un cigarro y el mechero. Después de encenderlo y darle la primera calada, observé una vez más el coche y una ola de nervios corrió mi pecho. A pesar de que las posibilidades eran pocas, me daba miedo que estuviese por aquí, me viese fumar y pensase mal de mi (como si fuese a pensar en mí en lo absoluto). Para quedarme más tranquila, me escondí un poco detrás de un coche. Estuve mirando mi móvil tranquilamente, paseando por _Instagram_ hasta que una voz ronca me hizo levantar la vista como un cohete.

—¿Acaso tienes edad para estar fumando?—

Sentí como el color abandonó mi cara, para luego ser inundada por mis mejillas rojas y avergonzadas. Su uniforme azul lo tenía remangado hasta los codos, y le daba un aspecto sexy. De todas formas, me sentía incapaz de apartar mi vista de su rostro. Sus labios rosados, aunque no sonrientes, parecían tener un tono juguetón muy bien escondido que se complementaba a la perfección con la chispa de sus ojos. Y dios, que ojos.

—Uh... Lo siento—dije tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo con mis zapatillas.

Creo que estaba hasta temblando.

—¿Eso es un no?—

Su voz era seria, y tenía ambas manos agarradas a su cinturón. Una pierna flexionada ligeramente, otra tensa aguantando la mayoría de su peso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan absolutamente atractivo? Mordí mi labio ligeramente, tapándolo con el superior. Si bajó la mirada, fue apenas un segundo.

—Qué no te vuelva a pillar, ¿vale?—

Su tono era un poco más relajado, seguramente porque se dio cuenta de lo acojonada que estaba. Asentí, musitando un pequeño _''vale''_ y observé como se fue hasta llegar al coche.

Mi cabeza empezó a ir a mil por hora. _¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto? ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo?_

Entré al instituto aun con las mejillas calientes, sin atreverme a mirar a aquel hombre de uniforme azul.

...

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Los primeros días fue algo leve. Le pillaba mirándome una vez, o dos; nada para saltar de emoción (aunque lo hiciese igualmente). Llegó un momento en el que me atreví a aguantarle la mirada, pero él nunca se dejaba amedrentar. Empecé a a llegar temprano a propósito, y aunque no me acercaba demasiado a él, nos podíamos ver perfectamente. Ahí fue cuando de verdad empezó todo. Siempre que clavaba mis ojos en él (que no eran pocas las veces), él me sorprendía con sus ojos verdes, mirándome, llenándome de su atención. Disfrutaba como nadie, pero llegó un momento en el que me sentía estancada. No quería quedarme en miradas coquetas, quería algo más. Y al ser incapaz de pedirlo directamente (gracias a mi tan útil e inteligente vergüenza), decidí incitarlo. Jugar un poco. O bien no serviría de nada, o serviría de todo.

Las faldas eran incómodas, pero valían totalmente la pena. Eso, acompañado de unas medias de rejilla pequeñas y un escote sutil (o todo lo sutil que puede ser si tienes algo de pecho) era mi intento de arma letal. Nada más bajar del coche, supe que lo tenía. Vi como miró mis piernas hasta llegar a mis ojos pasando por mi cintura y mi escote. Me sentía como una completa diosa.

Esta vez, fui un poco más atrevida y me senté justo en frente de él, en la acera contraria. Notaba como mi pulso iba al máximo, y rezaba porque no se me notase. Una vez me senté, le miré de nuevo y juraría que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo. Su sonrisa era digna de una revista (porno). Era ladeada, blanca y absolutamente matadora. Toda mi fachada de seguridad se fue a la mierda. De repente,

todo paró.

Le dijo algo a su compañero, y luego me miró, y asintió. Empezó a caminar hasta la esquina del edificio del frente, y desapareció. ¿Quería que lo siguiera? ¿Quería que lo siguiera, verdad? Yo no estaba loca, o al menos no tanto como para alucinar como me hizo ese gesto. Me quedé congelada por varios segundos. O tres horas. No lo sabía. Los nervios iban a flor de piel, y decidí que era ahora o nunca. Si cruzaba la esquina y estaba haciendo otro negocio que no me incumbiese a mí, disimularía y me daría la vuelta.

Venga va, Faith. Tu puedes con todo.

Me levanté rápido y caminé hasta llegar a la esquina, donde suspiré lo más lentamente posible. Di un paso, mirando a la derecha y sintiendo la desilusión marchar por mis venas al ver que no estaba. Caminé un poco más, lo necesario para ver una especie de portal que tenía una entrada pequeña. Me acerqué hasta ella hasta que sentí un tirón de mi brazo para luego sentirme arrinconada por otros. Y vaya otros.

Estaba tan pegado a mí, pero sin tocarme. Sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y su cabeza ligeramente agachada. Olía tan bien. Pero tan, tan bien. Ponía la mano en el fuego a que mi ropa interior estaba mojada ya.

—Provocando por ahí a la gente, con esas piernas y esos ojos pícaros. ¿No te da vergüenza, preciosa?

Me tomó un momento asimilar la situación y mi temblor de piernas para poder responderle.

—No estaba haciendo eso...—suspiro sin poder evitar mirar sus labios mientras los lame, para luego subir a sus ojos.

—¿Y qué hacías, entonces?

Miro su camisa, y busco un poco del aire que me falta ahora mismo. Muerdo mi labio, escondiéndolo con el superior y ésta vez veo como los mira de lleno. Me sube la autoestima lo suficiente como para responder coqueta.

—Provocarle a usted, señor. Solo a usted—después de coger un poco de aire de manera temblorosa, me atrevo a añadir—¿Funcionó?

La pregunta sonó mucho más insegura y débil de lo que planeé. Pero que le iba a hacer, si me estaba embriagando con su delicioso perfume y esos ojos verdes. Jesús, que ojazos.

Acercó su rostro al mío, de tal forma que parecía que fuese a besarme. Desafortunadamente no lo hizo, simplemente se quedo con su frente casi rozando la mía y unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre nuestras bocas. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en sus labios, rosados y mojados después de haberlos humedecido.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Atrapé mi falda en puños a cada lado de mis muslos, sintiendo el temblor de las mismas.

—Faith.

—Bueno, _Faith._ No he podido evitar fijarme en lo mucho que te dedicas a mirarme. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, fuertemente.

—Usted también me mira...

—¿Te he preguntado eso?

Subí la mirada a sus ojos y niego ligeramente con la cabeza. No estaba preparada para que fuese tan... directo.

—Es que...—trago lo más ligeramente que puedo—es muy atractivo.

Era innecesario mencionar lo rojas que estaban mis mejillas.

—¿Te resulto atractivo?

Asiento con la cabeza apartando mi mirada a sus labios.

—Cuando pregunto algo, me gusta que me respondan con palabras.

Que seco e intimidante era.

—Sí.

La sonrisa ladeada que me dedicó hizo que me temblasen las piernas, o al menos así lo sentía yo. Su cuerpo se acercó un poco más, teniendo yo que alzar un poco más mi cabeza si quería mirarle a los ojos. Increíblemente a pesar de nuestra proximidad, su uniforme azul no rozaba siquiera mi falda de vuelo gris. Estaba empezando a impacientarme. Miré sus ojos, con las pupilas ligeramente más dilatadas.

—¿Quieres que te toque?

A penas tardé tres segundos en asentir con mi cabeza, rápidamente utilizando mi voz al acordarme de su anterior comentario.

—Por favor.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda baja hasta llegar a mi culo, apretándolo con ansias contra él. Era brusco, y bruto. Me faltó el aire nada más sentí su cuerpo presionarme contra la pared. Instintivamente agarre su camisa por la parte de los hombros, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello.

—Sucia Faith. Si ahora mismo metiese mi mano entre tus bragas, estoy seguro de que estarías empapada.

Un casi mudo gemido se escapó de mi garganta. Sus manos subieron hasta mis pechos, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con sus grandes manos. Un atisbo de inseguridad cruzó mi mente, pero a penas tuve tiempo de darle importancia porque mis pechos fueron apretados con fuerza. Esta vez el gemido fue audible.

—¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

Apretó mis pechos de nuevo, para bajar una de sus manos a la banda elástica de mi falda. Al no haber contestado, se quedó allí.

Humedecí mis labios y baje cautelosamente mi mano por su pecho, para susurrar un ''sí''. Casi instantáneamente, su mano estaba dentro de mi ropa interior, utilizando un dedo para explorar descarado toda mi intimidad. ¿Hacía falta repetir que me faltaba el aire?

Movió ligeramente sus dedos en mi clítoris, seguidamente metiendo un dedo. Jadeé e intencionadamente subí una de mis piernas, apretando mis mulos y casi encerrando su mano. Con su extremidad libre apartó con fuerza mi rodilla, encajando su pierna entre las mías.

—Vamos a ver que tetas tan bonitas escondes ahí, ¿eh?—susurró en una voz rasposa que no hizo otra cosa que hacer palpitar mi centro.

Mis nervios se crisparon. Si había una cosa de la que estaba bastante insegura de mi cuerpo, era mi pecho. Tenía una talla algo grande, y con el paso del tiempo se me habían caído un poco. En otras palabras, no creía que fuesen atractivas, en lo absoluto.

Levantó mi blusa y justo en el momento en el que tocó mi sujetador, mi mano rápidamente se poso en la suya.

—Espera...

No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Vas a ponerte vergonzosa ahora, Faith?

Tragué saliva. Sus dedos se movieron con un poco más de fuerza poniéndome la piel de gallina.

—Es que...—sentía el calor que desprendían mis mejillas—no son muy...

Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla, sin apartar su mano del sujetador. Sentí como su respiración pasó a mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos que quitaron un poco la tensión que se había formado en mi cuerpo. Suspiré a la vez que mis manos bajaron al final de su abdomen, agarrando ligeramente su ropa.

—Déjame ver.

Volvió a subir sus besos hasta mi mejilla, y nos miramos mutuamente. Bajé mi atención a sus labios y asentí un poco cohibida, temiendo cualquier tipo de rechazo de parte del hombre que me tenía enjaulada con su cuerpo contra la pared. Ambas de sus manos bajaron a mis muslos, subiéndome inesperadamente y utilizando su cuerpo para mantenerme subida entre su anatomía y el portal. Mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura y ahora nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y a pesar de las ganas que tenía de liberar su pelo de aquel moño, no me atreví.

Su mano no volvió a mi intimidad, y me encontré desesperada por su toque. Sus labios succionaron con fuerza mi cuello, y otro gemido escapó mi boca. Después de unos segundos repitiendo esa acción por diferentes lugares del mismo, mordió mi mandíbula para luego lamerla suavemente. Sus labios ahora _rozaban_ los míos y juraría que nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien. Me acerqué un poco a sus labios, pero del mismo modo él se separó. Un pequeño escozor en mi pecho tuvo lugar debido al rechazo, pero no pude conformarme. De verdad que no podía.

—Por favor...

Apenas se podía considerar susurro lo que había sonado en mi boca, pero por su sonrisa ladeada supe que lo había escuchado perfectamente. Acaricié mis uñas en su nuca, en un patético intento de persuadirlo. Casi al instante sentí sus labios moviéndose contra los míos de una manera lenta, profunda y erótica. Arquée levemente mi espalda para sentir su torso pegado al mío. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y noté como se me ponía la piel de gallina. Chocó su pelvis contra la mía, haciéndome sentir miles de sensaciones. Estaba abrumada. Pasó una cantidad importante de tiempo antes de separarnos. Ambas de nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas y fuertes, pero el no perdió tiempo en volver a acosar mi cuello, ambas manos apretando mis pechos y su cadera manteniéndome en mi sitio.

Volvió a subir mi blusa, esta vez parando él voluntariamente al principio de mi sujetador antes de darme otro beso en los labios y dejarme sin respiración. Abrió la prenda por el pequeño broche entre ambas copas, y sentí la tensión en todo mi cuerpo. Una pequeña brisa hizo que mis pezones se erizaran, puesto que el cuerpo que me tenía atrapada a la pared se había inclinado hacia atrás para, supongo, admirar la vista. Fruncí levemente el ceño por pura vergüenza. Sus grandes manos ocuparon todo mi pecho a la vez que se acercó a mi oído.

—Y pensar que te tengo toda para mí...—sus dedos pellizcaron mis pezones de una manera casi dolorosa—Jodidamente preciosas.

Sus manos vuelven rápidamente a mi culo, alzándome más arriba para poder llevar mis pezones a su boca. Gemí un poco más alto que antes e inesperadamente sentí como me había dado un azote en el culo. Jadeé sintiendo la presión placentera en mi parte baja agudizarse. Dejó besos por todo mi pecho, ocasionalmente mordiendo. Su lengua subió hasta mi mandíbula, mis manos deliberadamente acariciando su nuca hasta una llegar de nuevo a su moño. A pesar de dudar un poco, justo antes de besarle, no pude contenerme.

—¿Puedo?—susurré.

Sin contestar, volvió a besarme con más necesidad que la primera vez. Arriesgándome, tiré de la coleta que mantenía preso su pelo. Adentré mis dedos en su inesperadamente largo y suave pelo, tirando suavemente cuando atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Su mano volvió a meterse en mi ropa interior, derritiéndome en gemidos cuando sus dedos jugaron con mi clítoris. La combinación de su boca en mi cuello, su mano ahí y su perfume me estaba dejando extasiada de puro placer. Abrí involuntariamente mis labios cuando metió dos dedos en mí. Utilizando su pulgar para seguir jugando con el nervio que tanto placer me daba, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer que dejarme llevar. Apoyé mi frente en su cuello, no teniendo fuerzas ni para sujetar mi propia cabeza. Mi abdomen se contraía en pequeños espasmos y mi respiración era muy leve.

—¿Esto era lo que querías conseguir provocándome, no? Acabar siendo follada por mis dedos en plena calle porque no podías aguantar, ¿no es así?

Quejidos agudos salían de mi boca, y agarré con fuerza su antebrazo.

—Escucha como suenan mis dedos follándote, Faith. ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías?—ni siquiera intento silenciar los gemidos que salen de mi boca—Dime Faith, ¿vas a ser una buena chica y vas a venirte en mis dedos?

Todas sus sucias palabras no hacen más empeorar el placer que empezaba a llevarse lo mejor de mí, haciendo díficil registrar su última pregunta.

—Sí...

—Sí, ¿qué?

Empezó a ir más rápido brindándome a un estado que casi se podía calificar como sollozar.

—Sí, señor.

A penas pasaron diez segundos antes de que la ola de placer finalmente estallara, dejándome con un temblor de piernas que recordaría para el resto de mi vida. Me costaba respirar, y tardé otros pocos segundos en poder levantar mi cabeza. Sacó su mano de mi entrepierna y mientras nuestras frentes se apoyaban la una a la otra, metió sus dedos en su boca y gimió cerrando los ojos. No pude evitar en quedarme hipnotizada por sus ojos una vez los abrió. ¿Cómo podían ser tan verdes?

—La próxima vez quiero probarte.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada, y no pareció molestarle. Con cuidado me bajó al suelo, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura puesto que mis piernas estaban todavía cogiendo estabilidad. Arregló mi falda y ropa interior, casi riéndose cuando un quejido salió de mis labios en el momento que rozó mi flor. Quitó su brazo de mi cintura, abrochándome el sujetador de nuevo y bajando mi blusa.

—Vete a casa, yo te justificaré la falta.

Asentí con la cabeza para luego añadir:

—Vale.

Sentí un poco de decepción al no ver que tuviese intención de besarme de nuevo. Miré por última vez esos ojos antes de bajar la cabeza y pasar mi mano por mi pelo, lista para irme.

—Mírame.

No dudé en obedecerle. Su pelo caía libremente a ambos lados de su cara, llegando hasta los hombros. El intenso color chocolate de su melena no hacía más que destacar el verde de sus ojos. Sentía como si todo lo que acababa de pasar lo hubiese soñado. Este hombre era tan misterioso... había hecho que mis piernas fuesen gelatina, y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

Volví a mirarle los labios. Me reprimí mentalmente por aquello, pero es que eran como imanes para la vista. El hecho de saber como se sentían contra los míos no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo...—tragué saliva bajando la mirada a sus pies para rápidamente subirla, no queriendo ser maleducada—...cómo se llama?

Sus manos no tardaron en encontrar de nuevo mi cintura, y lentamente rodearla para atraerme a él. No me quejaba en lo absoluto.

—Harry.

Le pegaba completamente.

—¿Has estado cómoda?

Su mano derecha acarició mi pelo, peinándolo lejos de mi rostro. No me esperaba esa pregunta. Ese toque que demostraba que le importaba si yo me había sentido bien en todo momento.

Sonreí asintiendo.

—Sí, señor—dije con un toque juguetón.

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre sus dientes, acercando nuestros rostros para besarme. El toque de nuestras lenguas, sus manos volviendo a recorrerme y su cuerpo empujándome contra la pared... no pude evitar sentirme excitada de nuevo. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de la falda para apretarme el culo, y un gemido se escapó de mi boca. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se separó.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nuestras bocas se rozaban. Harry quería que preguntase una cosa en concreto, quería que fuese yo la que mostrase el interés y las ganas. A pesar de eso, el modo insistente en el que me lo pedía me hacía saber que tenía tantas ganas de responder la pregunta como yo de hacerla.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Su contestación tardo un momento puesto que se puso a repartir pequeños besos por mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

—Dalo por hecho.


	2. Profesor Styles

El profesor Styles hacía imposible que te concentraras en su materia. Por muy interesante que me pareciese la segunda guerra mundial, mi mente simplemente empezaba a divagar sobre aquel hombre con gusto por los trajes caros y hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Como sería ser mimada por él, sus besos, sus caricias..., sus azotes. Quizás era por la desesperación de compartir los mismos gustos entre las sábanas (aunque era algo absurdo puesto que lo único que recibo de él son notas de exámenes), pero estaba prácticamente convencida de que a ese hombre le gustaban cosas muy específicas en la cama. Y cuando digo específicas me refiero a atar a su pareja y follarla hasta dejarla destrozada. A tumbarla sobre su regazo y azotarla sin remordimiento. A ser un dominante con tintes sádicos. En mi opinión, me resultaba mucho más atractiva la idea de un daddy. Pero todo lo que hiciese este hombre me dejaba con las piernas temblando. Joder, hasta el sexo vainilla seguro que es impre-

—Señorita Elizabeth.

Sus ojos verdes cristal hacen contacto con los míos y se que me ha pillado divagando. Creo que siento calor en mis mejillas, lo cual no ocurre con facilidad. Intento llevarlo con naturalidad y respondo relajada pero sin burla.

—Perdón señor Styles.

Asiente su cabeza hacia mí y no le da más importancia al tema. No me importaría ser castigada por él en lo más mínimo.

...

—Últimamente estás más despistada de lo normal Elizabeth. ¿Ocurre algo?

Ambos estamos de pie; él junto a su escritorio recogiendo sus cosas sin dejar de prestarme atención y yo con mi bolso ya preparado colgando de mi hombro.

—Lo siento. Estos días he estado bastante ocupada, supongo que debe ser la falta de sueño—contesto intentando evitar en la medida de lo posible mirar sus labios.

Asiente creyendo mi muy típica pero al mismo tiempo razonable excusa, pero no para ahí la conversación.

—Debes intentar dormir más. Nada es más importante que tu bienestar—esta vez me toca a mi asentir con una ligera sonrisa—. Si ves que vas muy mal, no me importa dejarte uno o dos días más para que entregues el trabajo. Aunque no se lo digas a nadie, podrían cortarme la cabeza—deja escapar una pequeña risa que le quita unos pocos años de encima.

Esta faceta donde se preocupa por mí y me mima no puedo evitar que se me asemeje a un daddy. Es tan atento y cariñoso...

—No hace falta profe, de verdad. Pero muchas gracias, es demasiado bueno conmigo.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos y esta vez siento como me da vergüenza sostenerle la mirada.

—No tengo razones para no serlo.

Le sonrío y reajusto la asilla de la bolso. El profesor siempre es tan bueno conmigo que a veces me siento mal por sexualizarlo tanto. Justo antes de responderle, su móvil suena.

—Oh, uhm...—tararea mirando la pantalla del móvil y adquiriendo ese ceño fruncido que tanto lo caracteriza—Lo siento, tengo que cogerlo.

—Oh, no se preocupe—digo alejándome hasta llegar a la puerta—. ¡Pase un buen día señor Styles!—digo una vez pasada ya la puerta.

—¡Igualmente!

...

—De puta madre—susurro al leer el cartel de ''cerrado'' que adorna la puerta de la biblioteca.

¿Y dónde se supone que iba a hacer la tarea ahora? En mi casa siempre me distraigo, y para colmo de males los vecinos del edificio de enfrente están en obras. Sopeso mis posibilidades suspirando. ¿Podría utilizar algún aula vacía? Aunque no creo que esté permitido, y si me pilla alguien de la limpieza me va a caer bronca seguro. ¿Puede que el señor Styles siga en la clase? No pierdo nada por ir a mirar; no creo que le importe que me ponga a hacer tarea, ¿no?

Paso por dos pasillos y subo las escaleras, pero la puerta de la clase está cerrada y todas las luces apagadas. Vuelvo a suspirar decepcionada. No me queda otra que irme a casa. Sigo por el pasillo para bajar por las escaleras de emergencia que dan a la misma calle donde está la parada de autobús. Al pasar por los diferentes departamentos veo que el de historia tiene la puerta abierta. Me asomo y veo a el profesor que tan loca me vuelve sin chaqueta, con las mangas remangadas y más botones abiertos de lo usual. No sé si es buena idea meterme en la misma habitación que él. Aunque cuando alza su mirada y me ve, se que es demasiado tarde.

—Hola profe. Perdón por molestar pero es que la biblioteca está cerrada, ¿puedo estudiar aquí?—pregunto con la mejor voz de niña inocente que puedo sin que suene demasiado falsa.

—Claro Elizabeth, no hay problema. Hay sitio de sobra para los dos—dice sonriendo y señalando a asiento que hay justo al otro lado de la enorme mesa que ocupa el centro de la habitación.

—Gracias profe—sonrío y voy dejando las cosas en la mesa.

—Eli, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor?

—Sí, claro.

Una vez estoy sentada hacemos una pequeña charla sobre que tengo que hacer y viceversa. Cuando ya nos encontramos en silencio, es cuando empiezo a darme cuenta de la verdadera situación. Estoy con el mayor crush que he tenido en mi vida, con la puerta cerrada y a solas. Miro lo más disimulada que puedo su camisa durante un segundo, y poco a poco voy ganando confianza al ver que está absorbido por su trabajo y no se da cuenta de nada. Puedo ver los numerosos tatuajes de sus antebrazos (los cuales están ligeramente marcados por el constante tecleo en el portátil y el escribir en su cuaderno). Sus anillos son grandes y plateados, y el pensamiento de como sería ser azotada o estimulada con ellos pasa como un flash por mi mente. Dirijo rápido mi mirada a mi hoja de literatura y se que por muy breve que haya sido la fantasía me estoy empezando a mojar. Escribo apenas seis palabras antes de mirarlo de nuevo, notando su pecho casi descubierto y los tatuajes que nunca había visto. Mi atención pasa a sus labios, con uno de los cuales juega con sus dedos y puedo ver fugazmente su lengua contra sus dientes. Me remuevo en mi sitio, intentando disminuir el calor que ha adquirido mi cuerpo. Intento volver a mis asuntos, de verdad que lo hago. Pero estoy demasiado encendida como para concentrarme.

—Elizabeth.

Me asusto y me llevo una mano al corazón, riendo para aliviar la vergüenza. A él parece hacerle gracia también.

—Ven, me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre este trabajo. Se parece mucho al tuyo.

Asiento y me dirijo hacia él con unas piernas sorprendentemente estables. Me siento en la silla que hay a su lado para ver mejor la pantalla del portátil y puedo sentir su respiración muy cerca. Tan cerca que no soy consciente de nada de lo que estoy leyendo.

—Eli.

Viro mi cabeza hacia él, y efectivamente estamos muy cerca. Hay otro tipo de expresión en su cara, sin embargo.

—Por favor, dime si te estoy poniendo en una situación incómoda y si es así no volveré a sugerirte nada pero... ¿puedo tocarte?—

Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho tan fuertemente que estaba casi segura que él también podía oírlo. Estaba un poco en shock, pero la adrenalina no hizo más que acentuar mi excitación. Este era el momento con el que tanto había soñado. El profesor Styles, tan comprensivo como siempre, esperó hasta que saliese de mi estupor y acarició un mechón de pelo que caía rebelde al lado de mi cara.

—Sí...—asiento sintiendo el tacto de la yema de sus dedos pasando por mi mejilla, poco a poco bajando y dejando un rastro de calor por donde pasaba. Nos mirábamos mutuamente a los ojos y jamás había visto ese tipo de mirada en un hombre, hacia mí—¿puedo sentarme en su regazo?

Mi voz no sonó tan segura como quería, pero era de esperar al encontrarme en esta situación tan nueva con un hombre que estaba segura que sabía mucho más de sexo que yo y me imponía tanto. En el momento que formulé mi pregunta pareció recuperar total confianza de sus acciones. Con sus manos en mi cintura me levantó y me dio la vuelta despacio, de modo que estuviera en frente de él, cara a cara. Mis manos se posaron en sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros según él mismo me dio un pequeño empujón para sentarme encima suya con mis piernas a cada lado. De solo sentir su cuerpo en mi pelvis suspiré temblorosamente. Sus manos ahora subían por mis costados, manteniendo un agarre firme que hacia que me diese cuenta de lo grandes que eran. Miré sus labios y humedecí los míos por puro instinto. Sus ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento de mí, observando detalladamente mis reacciones. Poco a poco volvió a bajarlas, esta vez llegando más abajo y apretándome contra su pelvis. Apretó con fuerza mis glúteos, y un jadeo bajito se escapó de mi garganta.

—Dime que es lo que te gusta, Eli—susurró en una voz ronca y sensual que me puso la piel de gallina.

Mis manos recorrieron sus hombros, adentrando mis dedos en su pelo y moviendo ligeramente mis caderas. Ambos jadeamos a la sensación. Nuestras narices se rozaban. Me daba demasiada vergüenza admitir mis fantasías en alto. Nunca había conocido a nadie que las compartiese. Una vez más, el señor Styles parece ver a través de mí.

—No te avergüences de tu sexualidad, amor. ¿Quieres que te diga una de las cosas que me ponen?

Asentí al instante, notando cada vez más la humedad de mi ropa interior. La cabeza del causante de eso baja hasta mi cuello, e inesperadamente lame y besa la parte izquierda hasta que me saca un gemido.

—Me pondría muy cachondo bajarte esos pantalones, poner tu precioso culo al aire encima de la mesa y azotarte hasta que no pudieras levantarte.

Sentía como mi sexo palpitaba con solo imaginarme la escena. Miré sus ojos y volví a enfocar mi atención en sus labios. Tenía tantas ganas de besarle. Jadeó una risa al ver mi reacción y repartió besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios y ahí no pude reprimirme más. Le besé con ganas, alzándome para volver a mover mis caderas. El tacto de su lengua me tenía temblando. Besaba demasiado bien.

—Dime que quieres que te haga, Elizabeth. Soy todo tuyo—susurró para retomar nuestra sesión de besos.

Era todo demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Quiero que...—volvió a devorar mi cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas—Quiero que me uses—Levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos—. Úsame papi.

Oí su precioso gemido al escuchar mis palabras a la vez que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su frente a la mía.

—Repítelo.

—Úsame papi—veo como sus labios se abren para coger aire mientras coloca ambos lados de mi pelo hacia detrás—, por favor.

—Eres una chica tan buena, Elizabeth—suspira rápido metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi blusa para apretar ambas copas de mi sujetador—. Tan buena para papi.

Súbitamente se levanta, cargándome por mis muslos y dejándome en el escritorio al lado de su portátil. No tarda en devorar mi boca y yo me siento en el séptimo cielo. Apoyo una de mis manos detrás mía al sentir como se reclina hacia mi frotando nuestras intimidades. Los gemidos y jadeos escapan solos de mi boca. Sin saber que hacer a continuación, espero algún comando por su parte. Y como siempre, el profesor parece leer mi mente.

—Quítame la camisa.

Sin dejar de besarnos, empiezo a quitar los botones de su cara camisa a la vez que siento como pelea con el botón de mis vaqueros. Termino bastante deprisa y le deslizo bruscamente la prenda por sus hombros hasta que él mismo se la termina de quitar. Arrastra mis pantalones por mi culo, casi tirándome de la mesa por la fuerza que utiliza. Agradezco mentalmente haberme puesto un tanga esta mañana y no la comodidad de mis bragas. Él también parece agradecerlo. No pierde el tiempo volviendo a frotar nuestras intimidades y puedo notar la humedad de mi centro. Antes de apretar mi pecho con brusquedad y arrancarme otro gemido, se deshace de mi blusa. Rompemos el beso quedando con nuestras frentes unidas a la par que seguimos con el vaivén de caderas. Observo su torso lleno de tatuajes y mis manos actúan antes que yo recorriendo cada trazo de tinta. Cuando empiezo a llegar a la línea de sus pantalones, muerde con fuerza mi cuello y el temblor de piernas es inmediato.

—¡Papi!—lloriqueo llena de placer.

Me besa una vez más sonriendo y desabrochando mi sujetador. Baja sus besos hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones y a este punto estoy casi recostada sobre el escritorio. Creo que podría correrme solo con su boca en mis tetas. Da una pequeña mordida al otro pezón antes de volver a darme órdenes.

—Date la vuelta—me ayuda a poner mi pecho sobre el frío escritorio y escucho como acerca la silla donde estábamos sentados antes—. Y sube ese culito por papi, ¿eh?

No dudo en obedecer. Oigo el sonido de su cremallera y lo próximo que siento son sus bóxers contra mi feminidad. Su mano se cierra en mi nuca mientras que la otra está en mi cadera, ambas apretándome contra su erección. Apenas podía formular palabras de lo extasiada que me sentía.

—¿Te gustaría que papi te follase así, princesa?—da una estocada fuerte como si estuviera penetrándome y mi gemido hace eco entre las paredes—Con esa carita tan mona que tienes contra la mesa, esperando a ser usada y follada. ¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Te gustaría?

—Sí...—trago saliva al notar mi boca seca—Sí, papi.

Se ríe antes de separarse y apretar ambas nalgas con sus manos.

—Eso va a tener que esperar. Primero quiero dejar este culo bien rojo, ¿qué te parece?

No esperó mi respuesta al sentarse y darme un azote en mi nalga derecha. No se contuvo en lo absoluto, y disfruté del escozor que provocaba su mano. Besó donde su mano había aterrizado, y antes de continuar formuló una pregunta.

—¿Quieres que siga?

La faceta de señor Styles cariñoso se asomó, pero no dude ni un segundo en suplicarle que siguiera. Los azotes fueron uno detrás del otro, hasta que bajó mi tanga y metió dos dedos sin aviso en mi flor. Me retorcí de placer, con una mano de quien era ahora mi papi en mi espalda para mantenerme en mi lugar. Se movía fuerte y rápido, sin dejarme tiempo para acostumbrarme al ritmo. Si seguía así me iba a correr. Pero él no lo permitió. Se levantó y me volvió a dar la vuelta, ayudándome a sentarme y me lancé a besarle. Su mano subió hasta mi pelo, agarrando con fuerza unos buenos mechones y tirando para mantener mi rostro en el mismo ángulo. Se separó de mi boca mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Por favor... Por favor, papi.

—¿Por favor qué, princesa?

—Fóllame, papi. Por favor, te necesito.

Por un momento su calor me abandonó para ir a buscar algo a su maleta. No esperó ni un segundo más y bajó sus bóxers para ponerse la goma y penetrarme con cuidado. Mi gemido se asemejó más a un lloro pero poco me importaba en ese momento. Me sentí tan llena y con tanto placer que casi no podía articular palabra.

—Joder—susurra el profesor Styles entre dientes a la vez que agarra mis dos piernas para acomodarse—, joder amor te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

La primera estocada fue rápida y brusca, pero las siguientes lo fueron aún más. Harry optó por tapar mi boca con su mano porque no podía para de gemir. Arañé sus brazos, su pecho y su cuello pues era lo único que tenía al alcance pero él no parecía notarlo. Apenas podíamos respirar y súbitamente empezó a bajar el ritmo, haciéndolo tortuosamente lento pero tan placentero a la vez. Ambos miramos a la parte que nos unía, y este ritmo me permitía mover las caderas con más libertad para corresponder sus movimientos. Su mano liberó mi boca y rodeó mi cuerpo para acercarme a él y besarme. Ambos nos volcamos completamente en ese beso, tanto que por unos segundos paramos solo para disfrutarlo al máximo. Cuando volvimos a movernos, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y su mano en mi cuello, obligándome a mirarle.

—Mírame—.

Le obedecí con cierta resistencia, sintiendo la inhumana necesidad de cerrar los ojos del placer que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Vas a portarte bien?—asentí apresuradamente—¿Vas a portarte como una buena niña y vas a correrte en papi?

Mi respuesta se ve cortada por los dedos del Señor Styles estimulando mi clítoris.

—Vamos preciosa.

No podía registrar con exactitud que estaba pasando, solo que hacia tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo tan brutal. Escuché un par de gemidos por parte de Harry y como me era imposible controlar los espasmos de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo. El resultado fueron dos cuerpos jadeantes y el temblor de mis piernas. Hasta él se había tenido que apoyar en la mesa, apoyando su frente en la mia.

—¿Te he hecho daño amor?

Una risita se me escapa y no puedo evitar responderle sarcásticamente.

—Si así es como me haces daño... puedes hacerme tanto como quieras.

Ambos nos reímos. Harry va a tirar el condón mientras yo intento recuperar un poco de estabilidad para ponerme de pie. Quien ha sido mi papi estos últimos minutos me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me roba un beso nada más subo mi mirada.

—Quién lo iba a pensar... la dulce Eli pidiendo ser usada y azotada.

Abro la boca por lo inesperado de su comentario y le doy un golpe suave en el brazo mientras se ríe.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo, _papi_.


End file.
